Percy Jackson: Singing Edition
by Megalandrys
Summary: *NOTE* THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC. Percy is in a band, The Frightening Silence, as the lead singer and guitarist, with his brother Tyson on the drums and Grover as the bass. Their rival is Luke, Ethan, and Trent in the band Desperately Red. Annabeth is a solo singer, Percy's BF, and Luke's girlfriend of 10 years. What could go wrong? More info in 3rd Chapter (or would it be the 1st? o.O
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Hello everyone. This will be my new story, and its about singing (songs from real life, maybe one or two that I have made up. It will also have some of my real life elements mixed in. So if Annabeth wants to make a video game, blame real life. It will probably only be Percy's POV. By the way this chapter is a the prologue basically. Now I present to you, the Musical Version of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Percy -

When I got to 4th period class, everything seemed normal. But I knew something was different. I wasn't near as talkative. Why? Its what I did last night. It was so... disturbing. I hadn't even told my best friend, Grover. But I knew who to come to. I sat down at my seat.

"Hey Percy!", says Annabeth, my other best friend.

"Yeah, hello." I mumble back.

"Is something wrong Per-" I cut her off. "Are you really my friend?"

She looks puzzled. "Of course, why-" I cut her off again. "Do you have any problems against emo people?"

Same expression. "No, why?"

"I think Grover is emo." I blurt out before I can stop myself.

"Oh, makes since. I agree, actually."

I sigh in relief. Her responses will make things easier.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I sat with my friend Annabeth. I had finally built up the courage to tell her.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember what I said yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, about me being your friend?"

"No, the thing after that."

"About Grover being emo?"

"It isn't him." I mumble.

I sigh. "L-look at this..." I say as a roll up my jacket sleeve.

She gasps in surprise at what she sees.

**Well, I don't even know if you would call that a cliffhanger, but I am prolonging you dialougue! The next one will probably be short. Like REALLY short. Then the one after that will be longer and about the main subject. A little spoiler for the next chapter, Annabeth isn't that smart during the prologue.**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Where were we? Oh yes.**

* * *

She gasps in surprise at what she sees.

And, what she happens to see 4 red marks on my wrist, in the shape of a square.

"Did… did Grover stab you or something?"

I sigh. (That's been happening a lot.) "No… but I did."** (If that makes sense)**

Annabeth looks at me surprised.

The bell chooses that great moment to ring.

"W-well you can call me if you need someone to talk to. A friend. I am your friend, you know. Or you can message me on Facebook."

I was relieved and glad, but I might not ever take her up on that.

"Thanks." I say as we pack up and leave.

* * *

I wake up and check my phone. 2:45. Perfect.

I know I promised myself I wouldn't do it again, but I just can't.

I grab my knife off my bookshelf and raise it. I cut across the top of my arm and make marks on both sides of it.

My arm still bleeding, me not even bothering to clean the wounds, I start to write on a piece of paper.

* * *

**I told you it'd be short. Next will be mostly singing, and you'll find out what Percy wrote. It also won't be in the prologue anymore. Happy? It would be much of a surprise, I bet.**


	3. Chapter 1: Mounting Fame

**Wow, I'm updating fast, huh?**

**Ok. So I already have and will told/tell you about Percy's band, but I haven't told you about Luke's band. But first, Percy's manager is Chiron. Luke's is Kronos. Luke is the lead singer of his band, with his brother Ethan on the guitar, and Trent on the electric guitar. Unlike Percy, Luke is lazy and does not play an instrument. Ok. Good enough? Percy's songs are like Three Days Grace, Green Day, possibly some Adele, Linkin Park, etc. Luke's songs…. Well I need to get those down. Same with Annabeth.**

**This one will be a lot longer. Are you ready for this? No? Ok, I'll just go. Just kidding. **

* * *

_Percy -_

My band did what we did when we always did when we performed a song. We stood there with our heads down... until we decided to start. We were in our position, which looked like a play button from above. Suddenly, we looked up, revealing emotionless eyes, making the audience scream. All of the girls out there who were fans thought we were all sexy. There was my brother Tyson, on the drums, and my best friend Grover, over on the bass guitar. I was the singer, and I also played the electric. Grover and Tyson started a beat. I came in with my guitar. This one would NOT have me as the only singer, as many of our songs do, but Tyson would sing at times, since our voices were similar and I needed a background voice.

(**Bold **is Percy and _Italics_ is Tyson)

I started to sing.

**This world will never be**  
**What I expected**  
**And if I don't belong**  
**Who would have guessed it**  
**I will not leave alone**  
**Everything that I own**  
**To make you feel like it's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**Even if I say**  
**It'll be alright**  
**Still I hear you say**  
**You want to end your life**  
**Now and again we try**  
**To just stay alive**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**No one will ever see**  
**This side reflected**  
**And if there's something wrong**  
**Who would have guessed it**  
**And I have left alone**  
**Everything that I own**  
**To make you feel like**  
**It's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**Even if I say**  
**It'll be alright**  
**Still I hear you say**  
**You want to end your life**  
**Now and again we try**  
**To just stay alive**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**The world we knew**  
**Won't come back**  
**The time we've lost**  
**Can't get back**  
**The life we had**  
**Won't be ours again**

**This world will never be**  
**What I expected**  
**And if I don't belong**

**Even if I say**  
**It'll be alright**  
**Still I hear you say**  
**You want to end your life**  
**Now and again we try**  
**To just stay alive**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late **_It's never too late_  
**It's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

(end song)

The crowd went wild, as they often did.

The thing was though, they thought this was the last song.

"Thank you for being a wonderful audience, but we have one more performance for you. Call it an encore for you guys! The song is titled Thanks For The Memories."

The music started up again.

(same as last time)

I prepared to sing, but a bit more with Tyson this time.

**I'm gonna make you bend and break** _It sent you to me without wait_  
**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll**  
**In case God doesn't show** _Let the good times roll, let the good times roll_

**And I want these words to make things right**  
**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**  
**Who does he think he is?**  
**If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys**

**One night and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great**  
**She tastes like you, only sweeter**  
**One night, yeah, and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**  
**See, she tastes like you, only sweeter, oh**

**Been looking forward to the future**  
**But my eyesight is going bad**  
**In these crystal balls**  
**It's always cloudy except for**  
**When you look into the past**  
**One night stand**  
_One night stand_

**One night and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great**  
**She tastes like you, only sweeter**  
**One night, yeah, and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**  
**See, she tastes like you, only sweeter, oh**

_They say_  
**I only think in the form of crunching numbers**  
**In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers**  
**Get me out of my mind**  
**Get you out of those clothes**  
**I'm a letter away**  
**From getting you into the mood**  
**Whoa**

**One night and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great**  
**She tastes like you, only sweeter**  
**One night, yeah, and one more time**  
**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**  
**See, she tastes like you, only sweeter, oh**

_One night, one more time_  
**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
She tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time**  
_One night, one more time_  
**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**  
_For the memories, for the memories_  
**See, she tastes like you, only sweeter**

(end song)

"Thank you and good night!" I yell, as the crowd goes completely wild.

* * *

As I walk back to our car, with me guarded by bodyguards of course, that is an incident I don't want to explain, with my girlfriend, Rachel, my friend Annabeth, who I haven't seen in months, walks up to me. The bodyguards know her, so they don't make any moves.

"Percy, that was a great performance there! Er, who is this?"

"Uh, this is my girlfriend. She's been that for about 10 years."

_Almost as long as you've been with Luke, _I think.

"Oh, I guess I forgot."

My girlfriend chooses not to speak now, for which I am grateful.

"Yeah, sure. See you around."

She walks off. Once she's out of sight and earshot, my girlfriend speaks up.

"Who was that?"

I am surprised. "You don't remember? That's Annabeth, my best friend since middle school."

"Oh yeah."

"Did she seem off to you?"

"She seemed jealous to me, but nothing else, really."

I look up in shock. "Annabeth doesn't get jealous. Besides, she has a boyfriend."

She looks at me. "Actually, I hear her and Luke are going through trouble in her relationship. Just watch out, please?"

I chuckle a bit. "She isn't that kind of person Rachel, I promise."

Rachel was always jealous about me talking with other girls, or any girls I knew at all.

I chuckle to myself some. Maybe I can find some inspiration for songs with this.

* * *

**Wasn't that fun? Next chapter might be even longer, with a lot more songs. And drama, even though I know I put Hurt/Comfort in my other genre. And somethings up: This is a Percabeth story for one. Second, Percy's cutting will be talked about more in the next chapters. I hope this story holds your interest, and please review on whether you like it or not. Flames SHALL BE IGNORED.  
**

**Now, since I am a complete asshole, here is a little teaser for the next chapter. It does timeskip about 3-4 weeks. Also, despite what you see in the next chapter or two, this is still a T story, no matter what it references to.**

I paced in my room. I was distressed. I have another concert next week. Even though me and the band have every song planned out and everything, but Luke and his band, Desperately Red, will be there. I don't want to do what I usually do when I am angry, sad, or distressed. I decide to go to Rachel's house. I almost text her that I'm coming, but I decide not to. I'll surprise her. Our 11th anniversary is soon anyway, so I'll get her an early gift now, and I'll go on a date and surprise her with the ring when it comes round.

When I get to her house, no one seems to be in the living room. Odd. I go to the only place she'd be that isn't the bathroom, her bedroom. When I open there, I almost wish I never opened the door I was so shocked. I swear I almost had a heart attack.


	4. Chapter 2: 'Emotionless' with some Anger

-_Percy_

I paced in my room. I was distressed. I have another concert next week. Even though me and the band have every song planned out and everything, but Luke and his band, Desperately Red, will be there. I don't want to do what I usually do when I am angry, sad, or distressed. I decide to go to Rachel's house. I almost text her that I'm coming, but I decide not to. I'll surprise her. Our 11th anniversary is soon anyway, so I'll get her an early gift now, and I'll go on a date and surprise her with _the ring_ when it comes round.

When I get to her house, no one seems to be in the living room. Odd. I go to the only place she'd be that isn't the bathroom, her bedroom. When I open there, I almost wish I never opened the door I was so shocked. I swear I almost had a heart attack.

I saw, plain as day, my girlfriend, almost wife, almost completely naked, on her bed kissing Luke, my sworn enemy and boyfriend of my best friend Annabeth. I would've cried if I hadn't built up an almost completely emotionless shield since mid-6th grade. I quietly closed the door. They hadn't seen me yet, and I didn't plan them too. Before I went home, I left the ring, I always had it with me, on the table and threw away the present I had got her.

When I got home, I quickly texted Annabeth.

_Your fiance is currently having sex with my girlfriend who was going to be my fiance._

Not bothering for an answer, I grabbed the closest knife and dug it across the skin of both my arms, making sure to have multiple cuts and marks on both arms, on top and bottom.

Like I had done about 11 years ago, I let myself bleed as I wrote I on a sheet of paper. The band would have some new songs, and they would certainly be well-received.

* * *

**How did you like that? Next might start with Annabeths POV then the concert as Percy, or just the concert as Percys PoV. There will also be a song or two by Annabeth, a couple by Desperately Red maybe, but mainly Percys songs. There will also be a confrontation between Rachel, Luke, Percy, and Annabeth. See you later!**


End file.
